


The Morning After (Already Falling in Love)

by ConfusedPython



Series: Awkward Encounters Alternate Endings [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boxers, It can be summarised by 'awkward', It'll make sense, Just read, M/M, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke don't know each other, however their roommates do. Michael gets drunk and doesn't expect a hot guy to take him home. When they awake they don't expect their roommates to be sharing coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (Already Falling in Love)

Michael woke up with a hangover and someone’s arms wrapped around him. When he decided it was time to move he discovered his own arms were wrapped around this stranger. After moving around a little more (and a glance around the sun lit room to confirm) he realised he was naked. In the same bed as the stranger.  
“Stop fucking moving.” the man’s voice in his ear made Michael shiver and the tighter grip the man employed made him grin like an idiot in his sleepy state.  
“As much as I would love to stay here all day, I have a killer headache right now.” Michael whispered.  
“Why do you think I plan on staying here all day?”  
“While I think that’s a brilliant idea, I have to take a piss.”  
The stranger groaned into Michael shoulderblades before sitting up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. While he was doing this Michael took the opportunity to stare and he had to admit; his drunk self really could pick the hot ones. But in this state, with his hair all mussed up eyes barely open and pale skin lit by sunlight, Michael could see that he was also pretty damn cute.  
“Come on.” He said and grabbed Michael’s hand and a blanket and pulled him towards the door.  
“Um, how about some clothes?” The stranger stared blankly into Michael’s eyes.  
“Huh?”  
Not knowing how to put it to him, Michael put his arms on the strangers, slowly pushing up to his shoulders, then down his chest, finally coming to a rest on the hipbones that Michael remembered leaving some marks on the pervious night.  
“Oh.” This whisper sounded different to the others, part of that might have something to do with the slight movement he felt against his own hip.  
“Right, clothes.” The blond dragged the two of them over to a set of draws and pulled a pair of boxes out for the both of them. Michael figured that was enough for the moment and slipped an arm around the waist of the other man as he opened the door. However when they got to the door of the kitchen the blond froze, then started pushing Michael back the way they had come.  
“And good morning to you too Lukey!” A voice called from the kitchen. “Who's your friend?”  
“Fuck off Calum!” ‘Lukey’ yelled back, causing the both of them to wince. “The toilet is through that door.” He pointed to the door across the hall. Michael went to move for it, when a strong hand gripped his bicep.  
“Water or coffee?”  
“Just a water thanks.”  
“Alright.”  
When Michael reemerged, feeling relieved he walked back to the kitchen and froze, much like Lukey (so his name was probably Luke) had done only minutes ago. The reason for this being the two men sitting at the bench. The most shocking part of this being that fact that Michael’s own roommate was one of them.  
“Here, drink this.” Luke said passing him a glass of water and a couple of pills Michael hoped were panadol.  
“Thanks.” After Michael put the glass back on the bench, Luke offered him some of the sheet and they covered themselves more appropriately in front of their friends who were pretending not to see the scene in front of them.  
Eventually they settled themselves with Michael on Luke’s lap with the blanket draped over the both of them.  
“You two sorted yourselves out now?” Calum asked.  
“Yeah, I think we’re good.” Luke grinned.  
“Well I can call off the search party now.” Ashton said, Michael roommate.  
“Huh?” Michael asked.  
“You didn’t come home or text or call to tell me where you were.” He sounded a little worried, but that made sense.  
“Sorry, I was busy.” Calum laughed.  
“We noticed mate, believe me.” Ash was laughing now too and Michael could feel Luke burying his head between Michael’s shoulder and neck.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Calum asked.  
“Why don’t you introduce yours first?” Luke shot back.  
“This is Ashton, an old friend.”  
“And the roommate of Mikey there.” Ash said with a grin.  
“You’re turn Luke.” Calum prompted after a minute.  
“I don’t recall ever getting around to names last night.” Luke whispered into Michael’s ear.  
“We didn’t” He whispered back eliciting a laugh from Luke.  
“Well hello, I’m Luke.”  
“MIchael.” He replied feeling a little silly. Shouldn’t they have done this before sleeping together. But it seemed Luke was putting that behind them and was offering his hand for a handshake.  
“Oh my god, you guys didn’t even introduce each other?!” Calum cried. “Holy shit!”  
“I’ll say.” Ashton agreed.  
“Can you get up now?” Luke whined beneath him.  
“Am I really that fat?” Michael asked, pretending to be hurt.  
“No, but my ass really took a beating last night.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I don’t mind; I enjoyed it.”  
“If the two of you are going to be like that, maybe you should go back to bed.” Calum to them.  
“I like that idea.” Michael said standing. “What do you say?”  
“I say let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending number 3. Kudos if it's your favourite. Also the last one for now. I have no plans to write more but idle hands do the devils work. ;)


End file.
